Kion (A New Journey)
King Kion is the son of Simba and Nala, the twin brother of Nguruma, and the younger brother of Kiara. Appearance Kion's pelt is golden, while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler in color. His ears are rimmed with brown, and he has a bright red head tuft. His eyes are brown. Kion later gains a scar across his left eye. Personality Kion is strong-willed and able to trust his instincts, which is in part due to the gentle guidance of his grandfather, Mufasa. Undoubtedly, he is one who follows his heart, even in matters where those he loves oppose him, and is willing to follow the call of duty over pleasing family and friends. His creativity knows no bounds, which is likely due to his straightforward nature and ability to see every side of a situation. After he was inflicted with a scar, and poisoned by a cobra, Kion’s personality changes drastically. He becomes more anxious, less confident in decision-making, and prone to violently lashing out, which also causes him to frequently doubt himself as a leader, requiring the assurance and comfort of his friends. Once he is healed, Kion regains his level-headed nature, and is shown to have matured considerably. Through the encouragement and support of his friends, Kion finally realizes that neither his scar nor the Roar makes him who he is and regains his confidence as a leader. History Backstory In Mhina's Rule Kion decides to visit Leopon Plains, to experience a different lifestyle outside the Pride Lands. There, he meets, befriends, and falls in love with Mhina, the son of King Ajani and Queen Ayo, who will one day become the King of Leopon Plains. In Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey A Special Coronation Visions from the Past A Royal Wedding Simba and Nala's Visit A Visit to the Tree of Life Defending Leopon Plains A Royal Birth Visiting the Pride Lands A Romantic Evening A Visit from Jasiri A Kupatana Celebration Helping the Night Pride An Epic Battle Quotes : "Mhina. King Mhina. He's smart, brave but also kind. A great leader. You'd like him." : -Kion to Kiara Family * Simba (Father) * Nala (Mother) * Kiara (Sister) * Nguruma (Twin Brother) * Vuai (Adopted Brother) * Kovu and Kicheko (Brothers in Law) * Vitani and Tatu (Sisters in Law) * Denahi and Shauri (Nephews) * Belee and Amira (Nieces) * Mufasa (Paternal grandfather) † * Sarabi (Paternal grandmother) * Scar (Paternal Granduncle) † * Mheetu (Maternal Uncle) * Hasani (Maternal Grandfather) * Sarafina (Maternal Grandmother) * Ahadi (paternal great-grandfather) † * Uru (paternal great-grandmother) † * Uru's Sister (paternal great-aunt) † * Askari: (Paternal Distant relative) † * Mhina (Mate) * Uhuro, Nuru, Ushindi and Kabili (Adoptive Sons) * Malkia and Uzima (Adoptive Daughters) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Leopon Plains Residents Category:Kings Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Leopon Plains Royal Family Category:Neutral Characters